Water, Water, Everywhere
by Juliet'sEmoPhase
Summary: Speakeasy 1920s Drarry AU. Draco is so terrified of being different, he doesn't recognize a good thing when it's right in front of his face. Historical Muggle AU. Smut. Warning for mild internalized homophobia.


Water, Water, Everywhere

' _Water, water, everywhere,_

 _Nor any a drop to drink.'_

Samuel Taylor Coleridge

 **1926, Chicago**

"Fellas, fellas!" Draco cried desperately as he was thrust into the dark, damp alleyway. He did his best to smile as he pushed back his hair then held up his hands. "This is all just a misunderstanding!"

The four goons continued to advance and Draco tried his best not to tremble. A light rain was falling softly around them, the Chicago night air warm and clawing. Draco pulled at his tie and tried to make it look like he wasn't taking short, panicky breaths.

"We warned you about this, buddy," one of the hulking guys growled. He cracked his knuckles and curled the corner of his mouth into a grotesque imitation of a smile. "Pretty rich boy, creepin' round like he ain't gotta play by the rules."

"Fellas," Draco tried again. He stumbled back into some trash but managed to keep his footing. Not this, anything but this. He'd rather get caught cheating at cards than this. "I swear, this is all just a mistake. If you'd like to call my father-"

The goons scoffed and laughed. "Yeah, we all know Senator Malfoy," a guy who resembled a gorilla said in a mocking tone. "Ain't he the one trying keep the city dry?"

" _Down with the bootleggers,"_ another said, quoting Draco's dad's campaign slogan. "He's sent a helluva lot of my buddies down the slammer. I'm sure he'd _love_ to know his precious baby boy was sleazing round a speakeasy."

The gorilla shook his head, looming over Draco. "You make me sick, fucking sissy," he said. "You was warned about coming back here no more. Theo behind the bar says you gives him the willies."

"We don't want your sort scaring the ladies," knuckle cracker said. He grinned maliciously and Draco fought the bile that rose in his throat. "Reckon it's time we taught you a lesson."

They were right, of course. He was so fucked up, so sick in the head. What was wrong with him? He could look at the pretty girls on stage all he wanted. But, no. He had to get all moony eyed over the tall drink of water behind the bar.

"I'm sorry, guys," he said desperately as he backed up against the wall. His hair and shirt were sticking to him from how much he was perspiring as well as the misty rain clinging to the summer air. "Look, I didn't mean to cause any trouble. If you call my father, I'm sure he'd be willing to compensate you handsomely."

He was a fucking coward. His dad would kill him if he had to pay off some lowlifes who'd worked out his son was a queer. But he'd rather that than getting the shit kicked out of his can. He cowered and curled in on himself, his hands in front of his body again.

"Please," he whispered. "I won't come back I swear."

The gorilla tutted. "He ain't even denyin' he's a little pervert. What do we do with perverts, boys?"

The three other men's smiles became feral. One of them pulled out a set of knuckle dusters.

Draco closed his eyes and covered his face, just about ready to piss his god damned pants.

"Mr. Goyle?" A smooth voice drifted over the rain, accompanied by far off tinkling piano keys and the rolling rhythm of the drum from deep within the club.

Draco risked peeking through his fingers. His heart was slamming against his ribs.

Silhouetted in the doorway was a man Draco didn't recognize. His thick, black coat was draped over his shoulders and he held himself with the unmistakable gait of a guy who knew he was in charge. Strong shoulders, head held high. Draco could just about make out the fella's eyes under his hat.

He trembled, but this time for a different reason.

"It's okay, boss," said the gorilla, Mr. Goyle presumably. "We're just taking out the trash."

The boss man stepped forwards. The goons naturally parted for him. He had dark hair and the most captivating green eyes Draco had ever seen. He tried his best not to cower any more, but he didn't think he could bear the humiliation of getting a pounding in front of this gorgeous guy.

"I was just leaving," Draco stammered. The rain was getting worse. Despite the water washing through his clothes, he still felt dirty as sin. "I swear, I didn't mean to cause any trouble, mister."

The man tilted his head. "Mr. Potter," he supplied, even though Draco hadn't been fishing. His accent was refined, like one of those New York City types. "I can see that you're sorry, Mr…?

"Malfoy," Draco said.

He thought he saw a twitch of recognition on Mr. Potter's face. It wouldn't be surprising. Draco had tried to keep his face out of the papers, but they did love the Malfoys. They'd love to tear them down even more.

Fuck. He was completely at the mercy of this guy. Maybe a pounding would be better than risking his father's career and his mother's reputation. He'd do anything to protect them. He'd been such a fool.

"Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Potter murmured, like he was rolling it around in his mouth. "I'll see to it from here, gentlemen," he said with a flick of his hand. "Thank you for your diligence, as always."

Goyle the gorilla looked like he wanted to argue. But instead, he nodded to the other goons and they traipsed back inside under Mr. Potter's watchful eye. Mr. Potter smiled down at Draco.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Malfoy," he said smoothly, rubbing his stubbled chin. "My men are uncouth but necessary." His tongue darted out and licked his lips. Suddenly, Draco felt like a mouse being cornered by a cat. Shit. What did this guy want from him? What was he going to do?

Had he just got himself in a whole load more trouble?

"You're s-sorry?" Draco stammered. He was shivering despite the heat of the evening. "I'm the one who caused a ruckus."

"Quite unintentionally, I'm sure," Mr. Potter said. Not sure what else to do, Draco nodded. "How about we start again. I'm Harry. The Leaky Cauldron is my place."

Draco swallowed as Mr. Potter – Harry – extended his hand. He shook it as firmly as he could, not wanting to appear weak.

"Draco," he said. "I was just going."

Harry narrowed his eyes, a smile dancing at the corners of his mouth. "Now, why would you do a thing like that?" He turned, his coat swishing like a cape. "Come on."

He walked back down the corridor and the door began to swing closed behind him. Draco scrambled to catch it before it shut and locked him out. He wasn't sure what was going on, and he wasn't convinced he still wasn't going to end up at the bottom of Lake Michigan. But he couldn't seem to stop himself following on after Harry.

He was uncomfortably damp and waved his shirt away from his chest as they re-entered the club. The place was crammed, as always on a Saturday night. Draco had always felt like the Cauldron was a sort of sanctuary. A place to lose yourself.

That was before he'd caught the unwanted attention of the bouncers, though. He wondered if he'd ever be allowed back inside again.

The Cauldron was only accessible via a door hidden in the ally on the opposite side of the building from where they had just come from. You had to know the right brick to tap on to gain entrance. Draco had only heard about the place through his friend Blaise and had been coming for a little over a year.

He'd never heard mention of the owner, nor the fact he was so god damned handsome he should be in a moving picture. Draco gulped and pulled at his tie again.

Harry lead him through the back of the crowd. Luna Lovegood was on the stage, her ethereal beauty and charm captivating the crowd as the guys behind her whipped up a jazz storm. People danced and the booze flowed merrily as Draco struggled to keep up with Harry, despite his long legs.

Harry never once looked over his shoulder to check Draco was still behind him. It was like he just knew Draco wouldn't be foolish enough to do anything else but follow.

The bar itself wasn't huge. He and Harry crossed it in less than a minute. Draco had attended countless fundraisers that had bored him to tears in grand ballrooms all over the state. Give him a dark hole and a bittersweet cocktail any day of the week. Prohibition was for dried up stiffs who had given up on life.

When they reached the other side of the bar, Harry unlocked a door in the wall Draco had never even noticed in all his visits. Only then did Harry flash a grin over his shoulder as he pocketed the silver key.

"Join me?" he asked.

Draco swallowed, his mouth like sand. He couldn't talk, so he just nodded and pushed his hair back out of his face again. Harry's eyes lingered on him for just a second, then he extended his arm, inviting Draco up the stairs beyond.

Trying to stop his knees wobbling, Draco did as he was told. He brushed past Harry, feeling just a hint of the firm body that hid beneath his pristine suit. Draco hurried past, not wanting his cock to react in any inappropriate way.

He wasn't sure, but he thought he might have heard Harry snicker as he locked the door behind them. A single, naked bulb illuminated the stair as Draco walked cautiously upwards, unsure where he was heading.

"The door on the right," Harry said. He was surprisingly close, making Draco shiver.

As indicated, they reached a small landing where there was a doorway waiting for them. Draco tried the handle, but it was locked.

"Oh, my apologies," Harry said.

He came up behind Draco with another key, their bodies almost touching as Harry reached around and turned the key in the lock. Draco tried to hold himself as still as possible, not even daring to breathe.

Once the door was unlocked, Harry stepped back. Draco took that as a cue and tried the handle again, this time gaining them entrance to whatever lay beyond.

It was an apartment, a nice one too. Not quite the town house Draco had grown up in, but spacious and nicely furnished with mahogany floors and a grand gold-framed mirror that hung above a dining table. The place must have taken up a whole floor, Draco realized. It had electricity and, from the looks of the kitchen and bathtub, running water. All the modern conveniences.

The furniture was all lush velvet and polished wood. Draco knew he was gawping at the paintings on the wall and the crystal glassware, but he couldn't seem to help himself.

"Wow," he said. Who knew this had been here the whole time? "You live here?"

He turned to find Harry shrugging his heavy coat off to hang on the stand along with his hat. He slipped his suit jacket off as well, leaving him in a crisp white shirt and black suspenders.

"I do," he said. "Not that that's common knowledge."

Draco nodded hastily again, showing he understood. Warmth rushed through his blood. Harry was trusting him with this secret.

"It's neat," he said, then cringed. Neat?

Harry didn't seem to mind his corniness though. He gestured for Draco to sit down at the table. "Can I get you an Old Fashioned, Draco?"

Draco licked his lips nervously as he sat. "I'd love one," he murmured. He still wasn't sure what was going on, but he felt like whiskey could only help.

Harry gave him that smile again as he moved over to his drinks cabinet. Like he knew something Draco didn't. That made him nervous.

"I've seen you here before," Harry said as he mixed the liquor with bitters. He arched an eyebrow at Draco. "I wondered if you were our noble senator's son. That hair is quite something else."

Draco ran his fingers through his signature platinum blond locks. He knew they would get him in trouble eventually.

But Harry seemed to sense his discomfort. He looked him over as he twisted lemon into their drinks. "Don't be shy. I'm just trying to say I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier."

"Oh," said Draco.

Why would Harry want to introduce himself to a sissy like Draco? Did he have political aspirations?

Was he hoping to blackmail Draco's father by using Draco's unnatural tendencies against him?

Draco couldn't stop the coldness that traveled over his skin. Why couldn't he be normal? Even though he'd never given in to his urges, he struggled to hide his feminine ways. He always knew it would jeopardize his father's work in some way or another.

"Draco?" Harry asked. Draco hadn't even noticed him moving over to the table. He held out one of the two tumblers for Draco to take. "I assure you, there's no reason to be nervous. You're perfectly safe here with me."

Draco wasn't sure that was true, but he accepted the profered crystal glass and took a sip. The alcohol was strong and made his brain buzz almost immediately.

"Why did you ask me here?" Draco asked, quivering at his own audacity. If someone like Harry Potter wanted to invite anyone into his home, he undoubtedly did so with good reason. Draco should be honored. But he was too busy being terrified.

Harry stood in front of him, that smile back on his lips as he sipped his own drink. "I have been wondering if I might be able to help you with something. If we could help each other, in fact."

"Oh?" said Draco. He gulped down slightly more than he should have and the whiskey burned the back of his throat. He tried his best to mask his mistake with a cough.

Harry slipped his free hand into his pocket and drank elegantly from his own glass. A single mouthful that made his Adam's apple bob and Draco's cock ache. "Yes," said Harry. "I'd like to ask a question first, though. If I may?"

Draco blinked in confusion. "Of course," he said. "This is your place, your home. You can do whatever you like."

Harry's eyes darkened. He licked the whiskey from his lips and placed the tumbler down on the polished wooden table. "Is that so?" he said, his voice a low rumble.

Draco was feeling distinctly like that mouse again.

Harry leaned forward, resting his hands on the armrests either side of Draco's body, forcing him to look into his emerald eyes. "Draco," he said softly. "Have you ever been with a man before?"

Draco froze. His entire body turned to ice as sheer terror threatened to make him pass out.

"W-what?" he stammered.

Harry didn't appear in the least bit put out. "Have you ever felt the touch of another man, sexually?" he asked.

"Of course not," Draco cried, aghast. "That's – that's disgusting. Vulgar!"

"No, it's not," said Harry. His eyes sparkled with delight. "It's actually quite exquisite. But I'm guessing from your reaction you've only ever yerned, not indulged."

Draco was trembling uncontrollably, tears pricking at the back of his eyes. Was this a trick? Was the police commissioner going to sweep in any second now?"

"I don't…" Draco began, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. "That's illegal."

"So's drinking alcohol," said Harry smoothly. He lifted one hand and touched a single finger to the inside of Draco's leg, just above his knee. Draco couldn't help the sharp intake of breath at the contact. "But yet here you are, indulging in my finest _cock-_ tails."

Draco wasn't sure he was still breathing. How long could a guy go without air? His gaze snapped down as Harry began dragging that finger tortuously up the inside of his leg, slowly creeping higher, inch by inch. The crystal tumbler felt like a lead weight in Draco's hands.

"I've seen you looking. Watching." Harry's breath was sweet on Draco's face, encouraging him to look back up. "Poor little Draco, too scared to take that next step. I like that though. I thought maybe I could be your first."

Draco shut his eyes, ashamed of the tear that escaped beneath the lashes. "I can't," he whispered.

"Oh, sweet boy, but you can," Harry said. His warm finger and thumb captured Draco's chin, tilting it up. Draco blinked his eyes back open, helpless but to look back into those stunning eyes. "The question is," Harry continued. "Do you want to?" He let go and brushed the stray tear from Draco's cheek. "Do you want me to take you to bed and show you the divine pleasures of the flesh?"

Draco made a sort of squeaking sound. Harry plucked the glass from his fingers and placed it beside the one already resting on the table.

"You see, Draco," Harry continued. "I want you very badly. But if that's truly not something you're interested in, I'll allow you to walk out of this room as if nothing ever happened." Harry smiled. It was shy, compared to his others. "You'll still be welcome to the club, of course. I would hate for such a dazzling jewel to be denied the chance to shine. But I'm very much hoping you'll give me the chance to expand your horizons."

This couldn't be real. Draco was in a dream, or a nightmare. He couldn't quite make up his mind. Could he really have this? Could he reach out and touch Harry the way he had longed to touch another male form for so long?

He had only met Harry a mere half an hour ago. This was madness. It didn't matter if Harry was being honest when he said he'd set his ambitions toward Draco for a while. Draco had only just clapped eyes on him.

But, oh. What a sight. He was everything Draco was always drawn to. Strong jaw, kind eyes, solid body, and so very _masculine._

If he was wrong, if this was indeed a honey pot or a blackmail ploy, he was going to be in trouble the likes he couldn't even imagine before. His father might not even be able to get him out of it. But if it wasn't…

Draco had never known want like he did sitting in that chair as Harry Potter crowded him. He salivated for it. Harry was studying him, waiting for a response. Draco took a deep breath. There was no going back now.

"Yes," he rasped.

Harry's face split into the most beautiful grin. The hand that had been trailing the finger up Draco's leg spread wide over Draco's thigh and squeezed. Draco quivered, attempting to keep his eyes open. It was so tempting to shut them and try and hide. But he couldn't shy away from this. If he closed his eyes, he was scared it might all disappear. That it was all a dream after all.

"I'm so glad you said yes," Harry said. He lifted his other hand from the chair handle and slipped it behind Draco's neck, carding his fingers through Draco's hair. "I'm going to make this so good for you. You're never going to want anyone's bed but mine."

Draco gasped. He was already completely overstimulated, and Harry had hardly touched him.

"May I kiss you?" Harry asked.

Draco was ashamed to say in all his twenty-two years, he had never been properly kissed. Chaste pecks to the cheek at formal events with girls his parents hoped he might marry. But the touching of lips to one another? He had only dreamed.

He closed his eyes, unable to fight his fears any longer. "Yes," he whispered.

Harry was gentle. His mouth merely ghosted against Draco's to start with, encouraging Draco to follow his lead. His fingers moved in little circles through Draco's hair, helping him relax. When Harry's tongue darted out, Draco felt confident enough to let his own do the same.

This was an entire state away from those simple kisses on cheeks. Draco felt like a drowning man surfacing from the waters for his first gulp of fresh air. He leaned forward, daring to risk raising his hands and cupping them to Harry's powerful jaw.

Harry pulled Draco to his feet and suddenly they were pressed together, their bodies thumping against one other. Harry was slightly shorter than Draco by an inch or two, but he was still very much in control of the situation. His hands gripped at Draco's hip and back, the kiss becoming frantic. Draco clung to Harry's shirt and braces, trying to anchor himself.

The hand on Draco's hip dropped to cup his ass cheek. Draco jumped and Harry laughed, but it wasn't mocking. "Come on," Harry said. He gave Draco's tie a tug then stepped back. "I've got a lot to teach you."

Draco gulped and watched him saunter into the bedroom, throwing a look over his shoulder. This time, he obviously wanted to make sure Draco was definitely following.

Draco did so in a daze, not truly believing this was happening at all, let alone with the gorgeous man before him. Was he really going to have sex? What did that entail, exactly? Hands and lips and…other things.

He wanted Harry to touch his hardening cock, that much he knew. In fact, he was at risk of spending just from the thought of it.

He closed the door behind him. Not that he thought they were going to be disturbed. It just felt like the right thing to do. Harry was waiting for him, his thumbs hooked into his pockets, looking at Draco through those dark eyelashes.

The room held a large bed, a dresser, wardrobe, long mirror and a simple chair with a couple of ties already draped over the back. On the dresser sat a pair of glasses and a lamp that was the room's only illumination. The deep shadows made Draco feel bolder.

He stepped over to Harry, his hands slipping over his hips as he bit his lip. He needed Harry to guide him, to show him what to do, how to please him. He didn't know what to say though without sounding like an imbecilic.

"Beautiful boy," Harry said, stroking Draco's hair back from where it had fallen from his face. Draco wasn't sure how much older Harry was than him; a few years maybe? A decade at most. Hearing him call Draco boy made him shiver though as much as being called beautiful. Like he was a faithful pet, eager to please.

Rather than be demeaning, it made Draco feel safe. "Show me," he whispered. He wanted to learn everything.

Harry kissed him again. This time it was sweeter and Draco's toes curled in his shoes. Harry took his time loosening Draco's tie, slipping it out from under his collar. Then he began gradually unbuttoning his shirt.

Unsure of what else to do, Draco kept his hands on Harry's hip, allowing himself to be undressed. Gently, Harry pushed the shirt from his shoulders, letting it flutter to the floor. Then he tugged Draco's vest from his pants, freeing the material so he could pull it over Draco's head and discard it along with the shirt.

"Lovely," Harry mumbled, running his hands up Draco's chest and down his arms.

But Draco was aghast that a wave of shame rushed through him. He flinched away from Harry's touch. "I'm sorry," he hissed, screwing his eyes shut.

He felt Harry's hand pause on his wrists, fingers circled around the slimmest point of his arms. "What's wrong, Draco?" he asked.

Draco shook his head. He didn't want to explain. He wasn't good enough. There was something wrong with him, he shouldn't be doing this. "I'm a creep," he choked out. "I – I – shouldn't want this."

Harry's fingers stayed looped around his wrists, his thumbs rubbing back and forth on the ticklish inside part. "Why not?"

"It's wrong," Draco said immediately. "I – there's something wrong with me."

"Is that so?" Harry asked. His patient tone was infuriating.

"You know damn well there is," Draco snapped, looking at Harry through his tears. "It's not natural, these urges."

Harry shook his head and let go with one hand so he could caress the side of Draco's face. "Sweet baby," he said. "Of course it's natural. I'll show you. I'll keep you safe."

"Why?" Draco whispered. "Why me?"

Harry tilted his head. "Because you are special. I want to share this with you." He brushed his nose against Draco's. Somehow, it was more intimate than a kiss. "I am very selective with whom I take to bed. I was once the pupil, as you are. Now I would like to be the teacher. Never more so than with you, beautiful Draco."

The way he said Draco's name was like a spell, bewitching his senses. So instead of screaming and demanding _why_ again, Draco nodded. He didn't understand, but for some inexplicable reason he trusted Harry knew best.

He would regret this forever if he walked away. He had only ever imagined the touch of another man. How it might feel to be kissed and held by a masculine embrace. He might not get another shot at this for as long as he lived. For once in his wretched life, he had to be brave.

"Okay," he managed to utter. "I'll…I'll do whatever you say."

He was quivering with fear. He had never trembled so much in a single night before in all his days. He was so afraid of what Harry might want to do to him, with him. How could Draco be anything other than inadequate?

Harry kissed him, his hands warm on Draco's hip and face. "There will be no telling," he said firmly against his mouth. "Only asking. I will ask to pleasure you, Draco, in any way I can imagine you might want. If there's anything not to your liking, you only have to say."

Draco nodded, but when he peeked through his eyelashes, Harry was waiting expectantly. "Y-yes," Draco stammered, determined to respond to everything verbally now. He would tell Harry he was willing, so there could be no doubt.

Could he enjoy this? He felt so exposed.

Harry stood back, only a foot or so, enough to give him room to quickly unclasp his suspenders and unbutton his shirt. Half way down, Draco was taken over by a form of madness. That was the only way he could explain why he reached up and begin slipping the rest of Harry's buttons free himself.

Harry's hands immediately dropped to his side, allowing Draco to work. Draco couldn't look at his face, but he could feel Harry's gaze on him. He could sense the smile pulling at his lips.

As the last button popped free, Draco ran his hands up Harry's undershirt, feeling his taught muscles beneath the cotton. Harry's biceps flexed under Draco's hands as he helped shrug off the garment. Copying Harry's actions before him, Draco then pulled the vest free and added it to the growing pile of clothing at their feet.

He could feel his face flushing at the sight of so much firm flesh. Harry's body was like a marble sculpture, his muscles dipping and bumping in places Draco could never have imagined. He reached out, tracing his fingertips along the ridges, taking pleasure especially in the lines by Harry's hips. Short gullies that disappeared in a V shape beneath his belt and pants, inviting Draco lower…

"You're already magnificent," Harry murmured. Draco looked up. There was wonder in his eyes that matched his tone of voice. Draco was causing that. Pride swelled in him.

"I don't look like you," he said, deflecting from the praise.

It had been drilled in him from birth that humility was the mark of a gentlemen. He didn't know how to appreciate Harry's kind words. So he clung to the obvious instead, highlighting another insecurity. He did not have such a toned physique. Would Harry be disappointed?

As if to prove him wrong, Harry lifted his hands again, resting them on Draco's flanks. "No, you look like you," he said. He slid his hands upward, his thumbs finding Draco's nipples. Draco gasped at the unexpected sensation as Harry rubbed circles against them. "And you are beautiful."

Draco didn't know what to say, so he leaned down for a kiss instead. Harry was only too happy to reciprocate it seemed, from the way he eagerly devoured Draco's mouth. He walked forward, encouraging Draco to step back. Toward the bed.

Draco's heart was hammering against his chest. This was it. No going back. But he didn't _want_ to go back. He was a man now, it was time he started acting like one.

So he allowed boldness to flow through him, encouraged by Harry's supportive words. The feel of Harry's hands on his chest, his lips on his neck, his hardened cock bumping into Draco's thigh; every possible touch added to the knowledge that Draco had never experienced anything so wonderful his entire life.

He pawed at Harry's belt as the backs of his knees collided with the edge of the bed. Harry mimicked him, sliding the leather through the loops on his pants. They dropped them both, the metal buckles clanking on the hardwood floor.

"Lie down," Harry instructed.

Draco sat himself on the edge of the bed, then moved so his head was resting on the plump feather-stuffed pillow. He was aware he was still wearing his brogues, so tried his best not to let the gritty soles touch the comforter. But no sooner had he flexed his feet was Harry reaching over to undo the laces.

Draco would have thought having another person divest him of his shoes and socks would be demeaning. But Harry did it with such care, Draco felt nothing but cherished as he watched the act take place. Soon, he was lying on Harry's bed in nothing but his pants and briefs, his cock doing its best to break free from them both.

Harry casually extended his hand as he shifted his position beside Draco, stroking his sensitive length through the tented material and making Draco gasp. "I love seeing how eager you are for me," Harry murmured. He released his hold on Draco, teasing him with the briefest of touches that left Draco desperate for more.

Harry was hardly unaffected himself. His cock was equally engorged and straining against his suit pants. Draco wanted to see it. He was so drunk on lust he was no longer scared of what might come. He welcomed it.

Harry caught him looking and smiled. "Would you like to undress me further, Draco?" he asked.

It shouldn't have been as intimidating as it was. After all; Draco unfastened his own fly every day. But still, it was difficult to stop his hands from shaking as he sat up and reached out for the buttons on Harry's pants. Slowly and carefully, he loosened the trousers and pulled down Harry's underwear. And there it was. A large, straining cock, right in front of his face.

Draco panted, his breaths short and ragged as Harry let him inspect his member without shame. It was bigger than Draco's, emerging from curls just as dark as the hair on Harry's head. They were probably of equal length, but Harry's was possibly twice the girth.

"Would you touch it?" Harry asked. For the first time, his words came out somewhat breathless. Draco looked up and saw his cheeks were tinged pink with blush. Draco loved it.

"You look stunning," he said as he edged a little closer.

He skimmed his fingers over the shaft. Of course Draco had touched himself many a time, often thinking with shame of another man in his bed. He was familiar with the velvety texture of the skin, somehow soft over the ridged core. But even so, feeling another man's cock under his hand was astounding in its newness. Draco curled his fingers around the length and rubbed it tentatively.

Harry groaned. "I can assure you, it's you who's the stunning one."

Draco concentrated on that damn cock like it was a question on one of his final college exams. He rubbed and stroked and squeezed. When a bead of clear precum appeared at the tip, he ignored his inner voice telling him he was an obscene creature, and instead leaned forward to taste the liquid on his tongue.

Harry groaned and threaded his fingers through Draco's hair. "I'm starting to worry you don't need teaching at all," he said with a breathy laugh. But Draco wondered if there was real disappointment hidden in there too.

The notion that he _wanted_ to be Draco's teacher was heady. It gave Draco a happiness bordering on delirium. He was a willing student, eager to please this Hollywood-like beau before him.

"I do," he argued softly. "If I were to kiss it, would that be right?"

Harry's eyes fluttered in what Draco hoped was pleasure. "Yes," he said. "If you'd like to suck on it, too, I'd offer no objections."

Draco wrapped his fingers tighter around the base, his confidence growing with Harry's given permission. He licked and kissed the darkened head, marveling at the salty but not unpleasant taste. Then he bent down and wrapped his lips around the end as Harry had requested.

Harry surprised him by bucking, then laughing as his cock popped free of Draco's mouth. "Sorry, darling," Harry said, his face alight with mirth. He stroked the side of Draco's face as Draco tried not to feel wounded that his efforts were being mocked. "I should have said. Sheath your teeth with your lips. Some guys might like a rough blow, but I'm not so keen myself."

Draco frowned, not sure what Harry meant. At least he wasn't making fun of him, liked Draco had feared. He licked his lips, then tried curling them over his teeth. He felt stupid, but that was obviously what Harry had meant.

"That's it, good boy," he said, guiding Draco's mouth back toward the head. Draco slipped his lips over the end again, this time eliciting the most delicious moan from Harry's throat. "Oh fuck, good boy."

Draco was surprised at how much he liked the sensation of having a cock in his mouth. It was hot and heavy and the skin moved subtly as he bobbed his head up and down.

"Look at me," Harry requested. Draco shifted his gaze, gazing at his lover through his eyelashes. Harry sagged, caressing his cheek. "Thank you. Thank you for saying yes. I knew you'd be an angel. My angel."

Draco felt flushed with the praise. His whole life, he has been so utterly convinced he was defective, that there was something horribly wrong with him. But here, under Harry's care, he felt perfect.

Harry dropped his head back and groaned, then stepped back. Draco let him slip from his mouth and looked up expectantly. "Is it all right?"

"Baby, it's spectacular," Harry said with a grin, kicking his pants away and toeing off his shoes. He was completely naked. Draco felt his eyes widen. "I'm just not gonna last if you keep that up. And I _really_ want to last."

He swatted Draco's thigh, pushing him back to lie down on the bed. Then he crawled over him, straddling his legs as he methodically unbuttoned his slacks. Draco gulped, preparing himself to be naked for the first time in front of someone else. Another man. He tried to keep his heartrate down, reminding himself of his promise to be brave. But it was difficult. What if Harry didn't like him?

Harry stopped once he was down to Draco's briefs, then gently stroked his slightly wilted erection. "Everything okay down there?" he asked gently.

Draco gulped and looked up. He probably looked terrified. "Yes," he managed to utter. "It's fine, good, I…uh…" He screwed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. "I want to be good for you."

It was incredible how in the space of an hour, Harry had become the most important person in Draco's life. Whether it would last beyond the night, Draco had no idea. But for now, he wanted to be the best he possibly could for this gorgeous man.

Harry leaned down and rolled his warm body on top of Draco's exposed chest, making him gasp before capturing his mouth for a kiss.

"You're good enough already, darling," Harry said. Draco could feel the smile against his lips. "Just relax. I wanna see that pretty cock you've got hidden away."

Draco moaned and nodded. "Yes, please, uh," he uttered as Harry started fondling him again. Then, before he could work himself up into a state again, Harry pulled down his pants and underwear, stripping him naked with a flourish.

Harry's gaze swept him up and down. "See – I knew," he said triumphantly, wiggling his eyebrows. "Gorgeous, baby."

Draco snickered as Harry draped himself back on top of him. Every inch of Draco's skin that was touching Harry's felt like it was on fire. Draco could hardly contain himself.

"Hmm, that's it," Harry rumbled between kisses. "Be as loud as you want, darling. Ain't nobody hearing us over that sweet jazz."

The thought that for once in his life Draco could be as unrestrained as he liked made him go a bit loopy. He gripped onto Harry's back and moaned so loudly he thought he was maybe releasing entire _years_ of pent up tension. Harry chuckled against his throat.

"Good boy."

Their cocks were lined up and Harry reached down to grip them together as they thrust, Draco flailed and panted, not sure if he was losing his mind.

"We could come like this," Harry murmured as he sucked on Draco's earlobe. "I could paint your skin so nicely with my seed. Or I could take you all the way, claim you in ways you never thought possible."

Draco stilled at looked up at Harry, unsure what he meant. His inexperience made him blush horribly and he struggled not to feel shame. "I, uh…" he said, like his tongue was covered in glue.

Harry took pity on him, cupping his jaw and kissing him gently. "Are you aware how a man and a woman make love?" he asked.

Draco blushed again. Blaise had delighted in giving him all the gory details about that once he'd married his wife, Pansy. "Yes," he mumbled.

"Tell me," Harry said, a hint of wickedness to his voice. Draco squirmed, but he couldn't escape Harry's piercing green gaze.

"Uh. Well, the fella. He, uh, his cock goes inside the lady," he stammered, feeling like an idiot child. "Between her legs," he added for clarification as if that might make him sound any less virginal.

"Inside her pussy," Harry corrected, kissing along Draco's jaw. "It's nice in there, have you ever tried it?"

Draco shook his head. He'd never been interested sexually in a woman, and besides, his parents had drilled in him that he should wait until marriage before sex. Yet here he was, in the bed of another man.

Before he could despair about his sinful ways, Harry caught his chin again, forcing their eyes to meet. "My beautiful little virgin," Harry mused. He gave Draco that look again. Like he was the eighth wonder of the world. "Good. You'd still be just as precious to me either way, but I like that I'm your only one."

He kissed Draco again, this time with more urgency. Draco jutted his hips upward, chasing the friction his cock so desperately wanted. Harry thought he was precious, like a diamond. Not a freak.

"Men can do that too, you know?" Harry continued, kissing along Draco's collarbones. "I could enter you, or you could enter me."

"How?" Draco asked, breathless.

Harry reached between his legs, making Draco groan as he fondled his ball sack, stroked the stretch of skin behind, then…

Draco jumped, suddenly tense as Harry's fingers caressed his hole. "In there?" he asked, his voice squeaking horribly. But it was so tight. He looked down in horror at Harry's large cock. There was no way?

"It's entirely possible, I can assure you," Harry said gently. He was no longer teasing. "Or you in me. I'll tell you how. Or neither. There are a dozen ways to make you come, Draco Malfoy. I'll find ecstasy in any of them."

Draco's heart was banging again, not in the good way. He bit his lip.

If this was to be his only night of comfort in the arms of another man, he wanted it all. He was scared, but Harry sounded so full of confidence. Draco trusted he would know what he was doing.

"I want everything," he said, his voice wavering. "Will it feel good?"

Harry kissed him tenderly. "I would be lying if I said you wouldn't find it unusual. The intrusion can be quite uncomfortable at the start. But I promise I will do my best to make it a damn sensation, if that's what you want?"

Draco grit his teeth. "Yes," he said.

If his parents got their way, he'd have plenty of time to work out how to get his cock inside whatever wife they picked for him. But this might be his only chance to experience the way that men made love. To connect with Harry in the most intimate way he could imagine.

Soon, he didn't have to imagine anything. Harry warned him it would take some time, especially if it was going to hurt as little as possible. He got Draco to lay oh his stomach with a pillow under his hips, which left him feeling extremely exposed. But as long as he focused on his breathing and the low rumble of Harry's voice, he found he was just about able to stave off any panic. His prick went a little limp, but that actually helped with lying on his front.

Harry retrieved a bottle of oil from his dresser, which Draco eyed up with interest. Harry sat on the bed beside him and eased out the cork stopper, splashing a glug onto his hands. "Just relax, darling," he said. He straddled the backs of Draco's legs and once the oil was spread between his hands, began to massage Draco's shoulders with firm strokes of his hands.

Draco moaned in to the pillow. Harry's hands felt amazing as they worked at the knots in his flesh. He maneuvered his way down Draco's spine, soothing his aches.

Then he reached Draco's ass.

He kneaded the cheeks like dough, allowing Draco to become accustomed to someone else touching him in such an intimate fashion. Harry paused after a few minutes, coating the fingers on his right hand with more oil.

Before slipping them inside Draco's crack.

Draco hissed at the unusual intrusion, but did his best not to jerk or clench. "Good, that's good, baby," Harry said, his voice a purr. "You're doing fantastically. Just keep nice and relaxed."

He caressed the tight ring of Draco's hole, searching for a way in. Draco had to let him inside, or else he was going to regret it for the rest of his life.

He griped at the bedsheets and focused on Harry's hot, wet mouth as he kissed Draco's lower back and along his thighs. Even in his wildest fantasies, he'd never thought anyone could do this to him.

"I'm going to breech you now," Harry said, probing his finger against the hole. "Are you ready, darling?" Draco nodded. No time like the present.

Harry pushed the tip inside. Draco gasped, despite being prepared. But then…well it felt pretty damn good, if he was honest. He hummed and concentrated on relaxing so Harry could keep moving his finger forwards, all the way to the knuckle.

Draco moaned and humped the pillow like a dog. Harry chuckled and kissed the back of his neck and check until Draco turned his face, allowing their mouths to meet. "You look so pretty writhing under me," Harry said devilishly. "Let's see if we can't find your sweet spot, huh?"

Draco didn't really know what that meant, but he was soon distracted as Harry added another finger inside him. His ass burned with the stretch and he bit the pillow to try and stop himself from tensing up too badly against the intrusion. Harry was moving his fingers around, scissoring them to help open him up, but all stroking _inside_ of Draco. It was the strangest sensation, until…

Draco jerked like a startled horse, scrabbling for purchase on the bed. "Whoa!" he cried. "Whoa! Jesus, Mary and Joseph!"

Harry laughed, deep and throaty, as Draco flopped back on the bed. It was like the god damned Fourth of July up inside his ass. Like Harry had found a bell and rang it so Draco's whole body was vibrating. And now he'd located it, he wasn't letting up.

Draco whined and gasped for air, the sheets bunched in his fists. Harry was right. This did feel exquisite.

Draco was getting hard again, rutting against the pillow and chasing his release. So when Harry removed his fingers he couldn't help but shoot an accusatory glare over his shoulder.

Harry laughed, the bastard. "Oh, baby. Look at that pout."

Draco's annoyance vanished in an instant as he watched Harry douse his hand and cock with oil and start stroking himself. Draco's jaw dropped open at such an erotic sight. Harry thrust his hips, making his balls bounce and putting on a filthy show, just for Draco.

"Oh, my," Draco said.

"I've watched you for quite some time, Draco," Harry said. "Hoping one day I could make you mine. This has been better than I ever imagined, though. I want you to watch me take you now."

Obediently, Draco kept looking over his shoulder as Harry lifted up his hips and lined his cock up with Draco's throbbing entrance. He ran his hands along Draco's flanks and thighs, then pulled his cheeks apart, giving him better access to push the tip of his cock past the threshold.

Draco groaned and gnashed his teeth. This was far more intrusive than Harry's fingers, but he was determined to ride it out. "That's it," Harry was whispering. He still had one hand on Draco's ass, the other was rubbing his back in a soothing manner. "Just like that, darling. You're doing perfectly. Good boy."

Inch by inch, Harry pressed further inside as Draco breathed deeply and tried not to let the burn get to him so much. But he had to admit as much as it felt uncomfortable, just like Harry had warned him, the sight of his big cock disappearing inside Draco's body was the most evocative thing he had even seen.

"Yes," managed to hiss. "Yes, Harry, oh, yes."

Harry grunted and bottomed out with a gasp. "Say my name again, baby," he said, rubbing Draco's ass cheeks affectionately. "Say it loud. Tell me you want me to fuck you."

He began to thrust slowly and Draco wailed. "Harry," he cried. "Harry, fuck me, please. I want you, I need you."

Between the two of them they started to pick up the pace. Draco had tears in his eyes. The burn was still present, but now the blunt tip of Harry's hard cock was jutting against his sweet spot every time he slammed back into Draco and it was the most incredible sensation he could ever had envisaged.

"More, _more,"_ he begged.

Harry pulled him up so he was on his hands and knees, then granted his wish. He reached around and started jerking off Draco's cock in time with his thrusts, and Draco howled.

"That's it, beautiful," Harry gasped, his pace now brutal. "Come for me, gorgeous boy. I'm going to fill you with my seed. You're mine, Draco. _Mine."_

" _Harry,"_ Draco all but screamed before his vision blacked out and his body went completely ridged. He was aware of Harry still pounding into him a few more times before arching his back and grabbing hold of Draco's hips.

The next thing Draco was aware of, he had collapsed onto the bed, his limbs as weak as a kitten's. Harry withdrew from his tender hole then stood by the bed to kiss Draco's cheek gently. "Stay there, baby," he said hoarsely. Then he exited the bedroom to head into the main apartment.

Draco began to shiver, his thoughts swirling. He felt amazing, but…

He had behaved like an animal. That wasn't the act of two people celebrating their wedding vows or committed to creating a new life. That had been purely carnal. Should he be ashamed? Had he made a fool of himself?

It didn't really matter. It was never likely to happen again. He could only hope that now Harry had taken his pleasure with him, he wouldn't use it against him.

Draco curled in on himself, suddenly cold. Oh, lord. Had he made a dreadful mistake? Was Harry going to blackmail him for the rest of his life now? Maybe he would try and get his father to be more lenient with his booze laws?

Draco blinked back tears. Had he jeopardized everything, the entire Malfoy name, because he couldn't stop himself acting like a common whore?

"Hey," a gentle voice broke through his tumbled thoughts. The bed dipped as Harry sat back down next to Draco, although Draco couldn't bring himself to look at him. Harry touched his shoulder. "Draco, are you all right? Did I hurt you?"

Draco screwed his eyes shut. "No," he answered truthfully. It somehow made it worse that what they had just done was one of the best experiences in Draco's miserable life. "I should go."

Harry's hand stilled on his back. "You can go if you want, Draco," he said. "But I wish you would look at me."

"It won't change anything," Draco said, trying not to sniffle.

Harry's hand left his skin and Draco cringed. That was it. He should just leave.

Except, the bed shifted again. Before he realized what was happening, Harry had cuddled up to his other side, his face so close to Draco's their noses were practically touching. "I disagree. Now, please tell me why you're upset if you're not in pain. Unless you're lying to me about being in pain. In which case, I'll be very disappointed."

Draco blinked and looked at Harry with blurry vision. He had an eyebrow raised, but he still wiped the few stray tears away from Draco's face like he had out at the dining table. "I'm not hurt," Draco mumbled. "I mean, not in a bad way. It's a good sort of ache. Is that okay?"

"That's perfectly normal," Harry said kindly. "Good. Thank you. I always want you to be honest with me, Draco."

Always? Draco frowned and rubbed his nose. That sort of sounded like Harry wanted to see him again. But…that didn't make sense. How could they do that?

"Draco," Harry said with a sigh. Draco liked how he said his name. Like Draco belonged to him. "I have many talents, but mind-reading isn't one of them. I'm not happy you're crying after some of the best sex I've ever had. And, seeing as it's the _only_ sex you've ever had, it's also your best by default." He grinned and Draco tried not to smile. It was difficult, though.

"I," he said. What was he afraid of, exactly? "I…I liked it."

Harry's grin just got wider. "Okay, good. And?" He kissed the tip of Draco's nose. It was such a tender gesture, it made Draco's heart stutter.

"Um, I shouldn't have."

Harry scoffed. "Nonsense. We are both adults, we both participated willingly. We both came, quite spectacularly. I'm sure there are hundreds of men and women who won't couple that successfully all across the city tonight, poor souls."

Again, Draco tried not to laugh, but it was hard. Harry was so charming.

He let out a breath and chewed his lip as he thought. Harry made the most of the pause to reach over for the bowl Draco hadn't noticed he had brought in. It contained a damp cloth, with which he began to tenderly wash off the oil and seed from Draco's back and between his legs. Draco watched him, fascinated. It was such a caring act, it almost stole Draco's breath away entirely.

"If you are not hurt," Harry said quietly, his eyes on his hand as he worked. "And you enjoyed our time together, and more importantly believe there was nothing inherently _wrong_ with what we did. Why are you troubled, sweet Draco?"

Draco looked at Harry's gorgeous face. "Because now that time has come to an end," he said, the words pouring out of him before he could have a chance to even properly analyze them. "And I don't want it to be over. I don't know who I am now."

Harry frowned and carefully finished mopping up the mess Draco and he had made. He returned the cloth to its bowl, then lay himself back down along Draco's side.

"Who you are is Draco Malfoy," he said brushing a lock of Draco's damp hair back from his forehead. "A most dazzling jewel. One who now understands his natural desires. Who you are, if you really don't want our time to end, is mine. My beloved. I have no interest in anyone else if you want to be by my side."

Draco stared at him, aware his mouth was hanging open. "But…we can't," he said, addressing the most obvious issue head on. "We can't be together."

Harry smiled and sighed, an air of indulgence to him. "It is difficult, yes," he agreed. "But there are ways, if we are careful."

Draco shook his head. "We've only just met," he said, trying another angle.

Harry laughed and kissed his mouth, swift and quick. "I'm aware of that. I am not proposing marriage." Draco snorted at how preposterous that sounded. "I am merely saying there is plenty of time. We are only just beginning. But while I have you, am not looking for anyone else. I guess I'm simply asking if you would extend me the same courtesy."

Draco really did scoff at that. "As if I have anyone else lurking in the wings," he said, shaking his head. "You know full well I was innocent before tonight."

Harry kissed him deeply and ran his fingers lightly over his ass and soft cock. Draco shivered. "You may have been a virgin," Harry conceded. "But you are hardly innocent, my angel. The things you did with that mouth of yours." He bit his lip and moaned, making heat rush to Draco's face.

"You could have anyone you liked," Draco protested; his final defense. "You're powerful, handsome. You said you like _women_ as well as men. Why would you settle for me?"

Harry smiled, his eyes crinkling in delight. "The fact you cannot see how much of a treasure you are is one of the things that makes you so dear to me, Draco. But I do hope, in time, I'll be able to help you see how very extraordinary you are."

Draco frowned and bit his lip. Harry wanted him. To court him, to fuck him.

To love him.

He knew down to his bones he wasn't worth that. But…Harry had earned his trust tonight, despite them being strangers mere hours ago. Could two men love each other?

Draco had no experience of sex, so there was nothing for him to compare to. But this felt more than just two bodies colliding for the sake of mutual pleasure. Harry charmed him and made him laugh. He was protective and stunning and obviously a savvy businessman. Draco admired him as well as found him physically attractive.

"You want us to be together. Like a real couple?" he asked.

Harry chuckled and kissed Draco's neck, working his way up to his mouth. "I would like us to _be_ a real couple. As much as this is a real club. Just because we're forced into the shadows, doesn't make our desires any less true."

Draco felt a smile creeping onto his lips. "I like that," he said. It made sense to him. If it was what they both wanted, and no one was getting hurt, why should he care what anyone else thought? It wasn't any of their business.

"I like you," Harry said, hugging him closer. "A lot. So, what do you say? Will you be my guy?"

Draco couldn't deny he still had his reservations. But damn, if they were smart and stuck to the shadows, what did they really have to lose?

"Only if you'll be my man," he said, feeling impish.

Harry's grin got wider then he kissed Draco again. "Oh, baby," he said, turning out the light then pulling Draco under the bed covers with him. "I'm going to give you the world. You just watch me."

Draco couldn't wait.

The End


End file.
